SoW2LiLF20
Double Trouble Birthday is the 20th episode of Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. 'Synopsis' Mayuri worries that her birthday party will be ruined when she learns that Dieter is having a party at the same place. 'Summary' The episode begins with Haruno, Reina, and Chieri arriving at Pete's Bowlarama for Mayuri's birthday party. When they walk inside, they are amazed by all the bowling balls, bowling lanes, and slushy machines. Mayuri is happy to see that the two arrived, and Haruno, Reina, and Chieri wish her a happy birthday. Haruno gives Mayuri a special birthday hat she made himself, then Mayuri tells her they already got some. When she points to the hats, Haruno sees pizza and hopes to have some, but everyone else at the party quickly takes all the slices, leaving Haruno disappointed. Mayuri announces that it's time to bring out her birthday presents. Later, when Mayuri is just about done receiving his presents Reina gives her present to Mayuri, which is a ball with a furry tail. Mayuri pretends to like it, but secretly puts it into the box of things to sell under the table, then Mayuri announces that it's time to start bowling. Chieri gives Mayuri her own decorated bracelet. The children receive their special bowling shoes, but before they can start playing, Mayuri has to tell them her rules for bowling, which bores everyone. Haruno asks when more pizza is coming, and Mayuri explains that there was only one pizza, and everyone already ate it. While Mayuri continues going over her boring rules, Haruno looks up at the TV hanging from the ceiling, which mentions a free pizza to anyone who gets a perfect score in bowling. Mayuri finally finishes going over her rules, then Haruno tells Reina and Chieri that she found a way to get pizza. The children finally start bowling. Haruno goes first and gets frustrated when the ball doesn't hit any pins. The other children have a hard time hitting the pins too, and Reina gets his fingers stuck in a bowling ball. After Chieri fails to hit the pins, she asks Mayuri if he can put some bumpers on the bowling lane, Mayuri declines because she wants to bowl the 'real way'. Mayuri begins bowling, but the ball doesn't knock down any pins, making Haruno feel like they're never going to get that free pizza. Suddenly, a voice on the TV is heard yelling, "We have a winner!" Haruno, Chieri, and Reina mistakes Mayuri for being the one who won, so they cheer for him, but it turns out that the real winner was actually Dieter, who is also having a birthday party. Mayuri gets a little nervous and tries to get everyone to keep focusing on her party, not Dieter's. Angela notices that Dieter's bowling lanes has bumpers, and wonders if they're going to do a double birthday party, but Mayuri tries to convince him that there's only one party; her own. At that moment, Angela shows up from Dieter's party to wish Mayuri a happy birthday, and to ask her if she wants to do a double-birthday, Mayuri declines, so Angela leaves. After Haruno is shown eating a pizza. Mayuri gets back to bowling, only to find out everyone went to Dieter's party. Haruno walks up to Mayuri to find out why he's not at Dieter's party, and Mayuri complains to Clarence about how everyone ran over to Dieter's party just because they saw him eating the pizza, Haruno tells Mayuri it's not so bad, so takes her to Dieter's party. There, everyone watches Dieter controlling his bowling ball to hit all the pins. Mayuri gets mad because Dieter was using bumpers. The children cheer for Dieter, and throws him up in the air. Mayuri, bothered by all the attention Dieter's getting, uses Reina's birthday hat as a megaphone to try and get everyone to go back to her party, but he gets interrupted when a woman arrives with the cake, which spells "Happy Birthday Dieter & Companion!" (ディーターとなかまたち、おたんじょうびおめでとう！) on it. Mayuri tells the woman that her name is Kaido Mayuri, so the woman takes the cake back to fix it. Later, the word なかまたち (Nakama-tachi) is shown crossed out with the kanji 真百合 next to it. Mayuri is upset that they wrote the kanji wrong, then Angela announces that it's time to sing the birthday song. Mayuri covers his eyes in frustration as everyone else sings, and he is heard talking to himself about how good Dieter has it. As the children continue singing, Mayuri blows on the cake really hard, sending frosting and candles on Dieter's face. Angela gets upset that she ruined the cake, then Mayuri starts whining about how it was supposed to be her cake. Haruno tries to get Mayuri to calm down, but Mayuri points her finger at Haruno saying that it's Mayuri's fault, then Dieter tells Mayuri that she's a baby (in his eerie wind voice - of course). Mayuri tells him she's not a baby, then Dieter says something rude to Mayuri, which makes her so angry that she jumps on Dieter and starts fighting him, Dieter fights back and dodges all of Mayuri's hits, so Mayuri takes the bowling ball that was stuck to Reina's hand and gets ready to throw it at Dieter, but instead, she ends up throwing the ball toward the bowling lane and hits all the pins, Mayuri is still angry, though, and she goes outside. Haruno goes outside to look for Mayuri. Mayuri lets him know he's sitting on the sidewalk, and Haruno runs up to her to apologize. Mayuri says it's not her fault, even though she did seem to care more about pizza than her party. Mayuri admits she overreacted, and Haruno gives her the birthday hat she made earlier. Mayuri thanks Haruno, then she points out that the toy Reina gave her is pretty neat, as well as a decorated birthday Chieri made - then Haruno and Mayuri has a hard time taking their eyes off the toy going around in circles, until Reina and Chieri appear and asks them what they are doing. Soon, the four goes back inside Pete's Bowlarama, and Mayuri apologizes to Dieter for trying to hurt him, then she wishes Dieter a happy birthday, and begins walking away, but at that moment, Angela tells Mayuri to come back, and Dieter surprises Mayuri with a new cake that says "Happy Birthday Mayuri!" (麻由里ちゃん、おたんじょうびおめでとう！) on it. Mayuri thanks Dieter, then she asks him how he got another cake so quickly, and Dieter is heard making his eerie wind sound again, and everyone laughs at her joke, ending the episode. 'Characters Appear in This Episode' Most of the characters appear in this episode, including Haruno and friends, as well as the male characters. 'Trivia' *Haruno easily cheated bowling by walking 1 inch to the line. *Despite having a birthday party, this episode premiered one day before Mayuri's actual birthday. *This is the second episode where Mayuri is the main character, the first being FBwY Episode 90. Category:Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers episodes